


Pretty Boy

by BasementVampire



Series: Of All the Places in the Universe [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirror Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank shows his boyfriend just how beautiful he is.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I can't believe this is my 100th work on this godforsaken website. Thanks to everyone who reads my shit; it means a lot to me.  
> <3

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“Fraaank.”

“What?”

Nothing. Frank sighed and followed the sound of his lover’s voice to the bedroom. Gerard was sitting cross-legged atop the sheets, frowning and looking down.

“Gee?” Frank leaned in the doorway.

Gerard’s eyes snapped up, and Frank’s heart sank. “Frankie,” he whined, tears in his voice.

Frank clambered onto the bed next to him, asking, “What’s wrong, Gee baby?”

Gerard sniffed, not meeting Frank’s eyes. “Frank?” he managed to choke out. “Am I fat?”

Frank wasn’t expecting that at all. His boyfriend was so confident and sensual—he’d never been ashamed of his body, and he had no reason to be. Gerard was beautiful. Frank told him that every day, Gee knew that, so this seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Gerard. What’s this about?”

He frowned. “Don’t lie to me, Frank. I’m fat, aren’t I?”

Frank took his hand, saying softly, “Baby. Gee, listen to me. You’re not _fat_. Sure, maybe you’re a little chubby, but it doesn’t mean you’re not beautiful.”

“Yes it does.”

“I love the way you look. I love your thick thighs.” He grasped Gerard’s leg and squeezed it, making him draw a sharp breath. Frank continued, “I love your hips, and the way they swing when you walk.” His fingers trailed up to his boyfriend’s hip, and with his other hand, Frank tilted Gerard’s chin up to look at him. “I love the way you fill out your jeans. And I love your cute tummy.” Frank pinched at his stomach, making Gerard giggle. “You’re so soft and cuddly.”

There was a hesitant smile on Gerard’s face. “You really think I’m pretty?”

Frank cupped Gerard’s face in his hands, telling him sincerely, “Yes. I think you’re the most gorgeous creature in this entire universe, Gerard.”

There was a moment of silence as Gerard thought it over. Finally, he said, “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“Why would you be self-conscious, Gerard? You’ve always been so sure of yourself—how you look, and how you dress. Did someone tell you you’re not attractive?”

Gerard looked down, biting his lip, and Frank knew he’d hit the nail on the head. “Well—it’s just… Some guys at work were talking about models. And I said that it sounded fun—modeling I mean.” He sighed. “And this one guy, he told me that no one would hire me. That I’m not skinny enough.”

“That’s bullshit,” Frank spat. “You’re not overweight or anything; just because you aren’t anorexic doesn’t mean you can’t be a model.”

Gerard shrugged.

“What did the other people say?”

“Well,” Gerard said, “this other guy said not to listen to him, and said that I was really hot, but then he was like, ‘No homo.’”

Frank laughed. “Oh my god.”

Gerard smiled again, meeting his eyes. “Humans are weird.”

“Yeah,” Frank agreed. “But hey—Gerard, just because someone criticizes your appearance doesn’t mean they’re right. Everyone has different opinions and preferences. It was really fuckin rude for him to tell you that, but it doesn’t mean you’re not pretty. Humans are fuckin weird and socially conditioned and shit. And most models are photoshopped anyways.”

“Thanks,” Gerard said softly. “I needed to hear that.”

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard and held him close, letting Gerard’s head rest on his shoulder. “Please don’t let stuff like that get to you. Your body is perfect just how it is.”

Gerard tilted his head up to kiss the other man gently. Frank sighed into it, arms tightening around his lover.

With a sudden idea, Frank dragged Gerard off the bed and into the bathroom. Gerard had an adorably confused expression on his pretty face.

“What are you doing, Frank?” he asked.

Frank’s hands were on his neck, and he mumbled into Gerard’s lips, “I want you to see how beautiful you are.”

He pushed Gerard to stand in front of the mirror, watching from behind him as Gerard rolled his eyes. “This isn’t necessary,” he said.

Frank trailed wet kisses up his boyfriend’s neck, stopping halfway to bite a dark bruise into the pale skin. Between kisses and love bites, he replied, “Yes it is. You need to know how fucking gorgeous you are.”

Gerard made soft, breathy noises of pleasure, tilting his head back to give Frank better access to his throat. Glancing up at the mirror, Frank could see Gerard’s eyes going hazy.

“Daddy,” Gerard whispered, melting into his touch.

Frank murmured in reply, “Let’s get your clothes off, yeah? Let Daddy see your pretty body.”

Gerard mewled, letting Frank help him out of his sweatpants and shirt and boxers. He stood in front of the mirror, fully undressed, and Frank mouthed at his shoulder, gripping his lover’s hips firmly.

“So pretty, baby,” Frank said, meeting Gerard’s eyes in the mirror.

“Please Daddy.” He bent over the counter, staring pleadingly at Frank.

Frank’s hands trailed down his lover’s sides to his hips, gripping the soft flesh there. Then he smacked Gerard’s ass, drawing a breathy moan from him. “Fuck, baby. Got such a nice ass. I love how fucking thick you are.”

Gerard whined, watching in the mirror as Frank sucked on two of his fingers before bringing them down to Gerard’s entrance. His reflection mewled and pushed back onto Frank’s fingers, face twisted with pleasure.

“Look at yourself, kitten,” Frank said as he fucked the other man with his fingers. “So fuckin pretty.”

Gerard obeyed, staring at himself in the mirror as Frank opened him up. His mouth hung open in a moan and his long red hair fell messily around his face. “Oh, Daddy,” he said breathlessly. “Please, I need your cock.”

“Just a minute.” Frank removed his fingers gently, wiping the wet digits down Gerard’s back. “Let me get lube.”

Gerard shook his head, eyes glazed over where they peered out from under long lashes. “No, like this. I wanna feel you.”

Frank nodded. “Okay. Okay, just let me know if you need me to slow down.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He watched Gerard in the mirror as he pushed in, slack-jawed and already a mess. His eyes were unfocused and he made these breathy little noises as Frank thrust into him, hands curling into fists atop the counter.

“Oh, baby,” Frank moaned when he’d bottomed out. “Fuck, you feel so good, princess.”

Gerard whined, rocking his hips back and grinding against Frank. “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

Frank started fucking him slow and deep, making sure Gerard felt every inch of him. He tangled his fingers in Gerard’s hair and pulled his head back, making his baby look at himself in the mirror, all hazy-eyed and moaning.

“Look at yourself, kitten,” Frank ordered, picking up his pace and making Gerard’s body rock forward with each thrust. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Gerard whined, staring back at his debauched reflection. He watched himself being fucked over the counter, making the most beautiful faces. “Daddy,” he moaned.

“Such a pretty boy,” Frank praised, pleased to see that Gerard’s eyes were still focused on himself. “Say it, baby.”

“I’m a pretty boy,” Gerard stated, voice high and whiny.

Frank groaned, pounding into him harder and admiring the way Gerard’s curvy body jerked forward into the counter. “Fuck, that’s right. You’re my little angel.”

Gerard’s mouth hung open, and Frank could tell he was so far gone. His baby cooed, “I’m Daddy’s pretty little princess.”

Frank shivered, fucking the other man deep and hard and obeying his squeal of, “Ooh, right _there,_ Daddy!” They were both close, gasping and moaning and high on endorphins.

Gerard reached down and jerked himself off, not lasting much longer after that and clenching tight around Frank as he came. His eyes crossed and rolled back, sinfully sweet screams escaping his lips.

A few moments later, Frank peaked as well, pulling hard on Gerard’s hair and rocking his hips forward as he came in his baby’s ass. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, making him moan and shudder, until he finally faded back into reality.

Gerard was slumped on the counter, mouth hanging open and looking devastatingly fucked out. Frank pulled out slowly and guided his spaced-out lover back to bed.

Within a few minutes of Frank’s cuddling and kissing, Gerard was back, smiling sleepily and whispering, “Thank you.”

“I love you, baby,” Frank said for what must have been the hundredth time that day. “You are so beautiful—I hope you can see that.”

“I like the way I look,” Gerard said. “I was just worried. It didn’t seem like other people did.”

“Anyone who doesn’t consider you the most stunning creature to ever grace this planet is either blind or crazy.” Frank pet his hair and gave him a gentle kiss.

Gerard hummed contentedly, snuggling into Frank’s arms. “Is it too late for a nap?” he asked with a yawn.

Frank smiled. “Anything you want, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you'd like to see in this series? I have two more parts I'm working on, which will hopefully be up soon. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see more of or that I should include. i'm open to ideas! :)


End file.
